Screamer
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: A well known video indeed. Posted on every well know Minecraft YouTuber's channel. If you come across Screamer... Please, keep safe. (Creepypasta)


**_Screamer_**

**_By CreeperKiller55_**

Screamer is a very well known video to most YouTubers, for some odd reason, YouTubers who videos about a well known game called "Minecraft".

Minecraft is a game out of your own imagination, you mine and craft and you build. Anyway, onto the point.

Screamer was a video posted on the person's channel. It was shown as a pitch- black screen entitled by their in-game name. If they happened to click on the video, they would witness horrifying consequences.

**Story 1:**

A young boy by the name of Dylan was coming home from school to watch one of his favorite YouTubers, SkyDoesMinecraft.

He enjoyed the comedy and chaotic behavior from Sky and his friends.

He overheard people talk about him so Dylan decided he would give watching him a shot.

He ended up enjoying it, well good. But he would soon regret hearing the conversation.

Once he came home, his mother started preparing dinner while his father was watching television in the living room.

Dylan turned on his laptop while finishing up his remainder of homework, when his laptop was on standby mode he quickly got it running again and clicked on Google Chrome, smiling he typed in "Y" and the rest of the website popped up in highlights.

Once he pressed "enter" he quickly typed in, "Sky" and went to the correct channel.

His smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion when he looked at the newest upload.

It was set right after "Drug Run 3: Finale (Drug King Revealed!)". He stared at the title.

**SkyDoesMinecraft**

"Why would he name a video by his own name?" he wondered out loud and shook it off as he licked on the video, loading up a new page. The video started about five second into the video it was black.

"Must be a video error or something" Dylan reassured himself, but honestly, he knew that professional YouTubers would not make silly errors such as this.

He realized he hadn't seen the length of the video yet. He paused and checked next to the volume setting. The length was 0:00.

"Impossible..." he whispered. But then again, he had seen another video which was by the same length but was actually a minute and a half long. He un-paused the video and smiled once an image appeared, then mere seconds afterwards it disappeared.

His face went pale and his widened in pure horror.

It had to be a joke.

A sick, cruel joke.

What Dylan saw was beyond compare.

It was Sky's Minecraft skin, his was laying in a pool of crimson blood and a piece of gold, or butter was lodged in his throat, Sky's purple amulet had been ripped off of his neck and thrown aside and his sunglasses were broken in two in the pool of blood next to him.

His mouth was open wide, in pure horror. He ran screaming to his parents and told them to come upstairs.

Dylan trembled in fear as his mother peeked inside his room and looked at the laptop.

All they saw was an error page.

"Dylan, it's just an error page" his father said, entering the room and shutting off his son's laptop and turning it back on again.

"B-B-But mom, dad i-i-it was real. I s-saw a creepy picture" he stuttered.

"Oh, honey I'm pretty sure you're just seeing things" the adults left the room as Dylan looked back at the computer.

He saw a piece of butter.

It was covered in blood.

A few days later they contacted Sky himself and asked about what Dylan saw. Sky apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't put that video online. Someone else did, it wasn't me"

Dylan's parents were confused, but they thanked Sky and hung up.

**End of Story 1**

That was only the beginning, for Dylan Henderson was found dead with a piece of gold in his throat.

His parents buried him with the piece of gold in honor of their deceased son.

A few weeks later in another house a girl witnessed the same fate but with a different YouTuber.

**Story 2**

Sylvia was a very sweet girl. She always did what she was told and never hesitated to help someone in need. She was ten years old and very girly and loved flowers and nature.

That's when she came across a YouTuber named Amy Lee33.

She enjoyed watching Amy's video for she thought that they were very alike.

That changed one day.

Sylvia was bored. Her parents were out and she had nothing to do.

The girl decided that she would watch new videos from Amy Lee. So she did.

Typing in YouTube, she smiled as she opened up to Amy's channel. But the smile quickly disappeared.

She looked at the most recent post, it was just a video entitled by Amy's name. It showed a black screen.

She shrugged and clicked on the mysterious video and loaded it up.

To her surprise, she did not hear Amy's high pitched voice, in fact. She did not hear anything. It was all pitch black.

"Probably a mistake" the ten-year old said.

When a image suddenly popped up, she was shocked and horrified.

Amy's mermaid skin had been hung on a tree. It looked as if she had committed suicide, but to _her _it looked like the tree had stretched its vines and choked her.

But Amy loved trees!

Still, she was terrified. She immediately sprinted to her parents when they entered the house.

"What's wrong, deary?" her mother asked.

"T-The c-computer…" she stuttered. Her father went to check the desktop computer and found it turned off.

"Sylvia, the computer's turned off" Sylvia looked at her father, confused.

"There was a scary ph-ph-photo" she replied.

"Sylvia, calm down. It's probably you're imagination or a screamer"

"What's a screamer?"

"We'll tell you later" her father turned on the computer and the grown ups left the room. Sylvia looked back at the computer.

**Be safe on your trip…**

The next day, her father had planned to go exploring in the woods.

Sylvia decided she would try climbing a tree.

She never came back.

**End of Story 2**

The truth is, Sylvia was found hanging from a vine in the woods. Sylvia's parents contacted Amy Lee also; they heard sobbing from her when they finished their daughters death story.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't post that video. They did…"

Amy hung up.

Almost every, well know, Minecraft YouTuber has suffered the same fate.

BashurVerse had half of his body eaten, despite being a watermelon.

iBallisticSquid had slit wrists and had drowned in the bottom of the ocean.

Bodil40 looked as if he had fallen off a platform in a parkour map.

But one of the haunting images was Stampylongnose's. For most people did not understand. But those who were sharp minded, understood perfectly.

It was a cake.

Orange bun, white frosting and crimson cherries.

Do you understand the horror in the last one?


End file.
